<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【庆龙】《风与翼——追忆着谁的逝水年华》 by beitingming</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083072">【庆龙】《风与翼——追忆着谁的逝水年华》</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beitingming/pseuds/beitingming'>beitingming</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>w-inds. (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:15:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beitingming/pseuds/beitingming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>庆龙</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【庆龙】《风与翼——追忆着谁的逝水年华》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>又到一年春暖時。</p><p> </p><p>每年這個時候，都會相聚。</p><p> </p><p>剛開始的幾年，由於時常能見，並沒有在意這個最初的約定；而幾十年過後，到了現在，大家卻只有這天可見了。</p><p> </p><p>“老了啊，龍一”電話裡涼平的聲音彷彿從沒變過“見一次就少一次了。”</p><p> </p><p>接完電話出門時，侄女從屋內跑出來。這段時間身體不適，她實在不希望叔叔選擇這樣身體下還跑到外面。</p><p> </p><p>擺了擺手，示意不用擔心，龍一在玄關換著鞋子。</p><p> </p><p>站起來時，身子晃了晃，還好扶上了一旁的鞋櫃。沒有在意侄女慌張的神情，一手抓著鞋櫃一角，閉上眼睛休整了幾秒鐘，揮揮手，另一隻手打開門離去。</p><p> </p><p>“叔叔，有什麼記得打電話啊。”侄女在身後喊著。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>去年那次，慶太把自己第3個孫子給帶來了，小傢伙和爺爺長得一個相，看來四方嘴的家族遺傳不是一般的強。</p><p> </p><p>直到去年，龍一身體還是不錯的，3個人還去札幌那條河裡釣了魚。年輕時自己時常一個人去那裡，釣著魚再自己燒起火弄來吃，心情不錯時將車後隨時備著的帳篷搭起，不拉完帳篷，留個小門看星星。札幌無論什麼季節晚上都是有著寒意的，裹著睡袋面透過那扇小門看著天空中的一切，有時會看見流星划過，這往往是最美麗的時刻。</p><p> </p><p>那段記憶裡，3個人的身影是不多的，連自己都不明白為什麼，好像看起來被串聯在一起許多年的3個人，其實真正的交集更本沒有那麼多。</p><p> </p><p>那時的自己，更多是獨自一人，偶爾會有不同的朋友，但都是和著一群兄弟們玩鬧著。幾年之後，終於修成正果的慶太可以堂爾皇之地把從出道沒幾年就在一起的女孩娶回了家。那些還死忠的FANS雖然心有不甘，但看著兩人在一起這麼多年還真能走到最後，那種不甘不久就被道不明的敬佩給代替了。</p><p> </p><p>曾經3個少年追求夢想的畫面，突然熱鬧了起來。帶著妻小的涼平和慶太，讓原本3人的聚會變成了3大家族的集體PARTY，只是一直煢然孑影的龍一早已沒有了什麼激情，每次的到來就像是為了湊人頭那樣，越來越怏怏不樂。</p><p> </p><p>剛開始大家還時常調侃龍一什麼時候該讓這個PARTY再熱鬧點了，然後又過了幾年這個話題就再也沒有人談起。再過幾年BLOW死了後，龍一就徹徹底底地一個人回到了札幌，從此這樣的聚會就越來越少。</p><p> </p><p>但是去年秋天后，龍一主動提出要去東京住段時間，暫住在姐姐二女兒家裡。而他到了東京也沒去做什麼事情，就是每天坐在那裡面著太陽，在日昇日落中數著手指過日子。</p><p> </p><p>“呵呵，叔叔你終於覺得寂寞了麼？”空閒的時候，侄女沏上茶，坐在曬台上和他一起向著太陽“現在再來次夕陽紅也不晚啦~”</p><p> </p><p>每當這時龍一就皺起眉頭搖著頭說著：老了老了。然後就又繼續向著太陽閉著眼睛數日子起來。</p><p> </p><p>從那時起到現在這半年時間，龍一的話並不多，侄女說他大概是覺得自己身體並不好了，像是突然之間失去活力，現在的他開始節省體力，終於像個老人家那樣過日子了。</p><p> </p><p>姐姐的幾個孩子裡，二女兒算是和龍一最親的。她出生的時候龍一剛回到札幌沒多久，從小都是被這個叔叔逗大。那時的她總是爬在叔叔旁邊聽著他彈著吉他，唱著她並不熟悉的歌曲。那時的她，只覺得這樣的叔叔很帥。</p><p> </p><p>直到現在，她還時常拿出當年母親收集的一本本畫冊，坐在那裡一張張看著，這時她的孩子也會挽在她肩膀上，像是看著有趣的東西那樣嘻嘻指點著。那是她並不熟悉的時代與人群，有時她會覺得傷感，為什麼沒有同一時代看著眼前這3個孩子的成長，看著照片裡的孩子與現在坐椅上的老人，她不知道哪一個更加陌生。</p><p> </p><p>那是，3個陽光而帥氣的少年，乾乾淨淨。“橘叔叔真的很帥呢，比叔叔你帥”以前這麼說著，引得龍一小小的不滿。</p><p> </p><p>看著龍一出門後，她又拿起了那些畫冊，揉揉眼睛，有種追憶似水年華的感覺，但卻不知道，追憶的是誰的年華。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>有太多的東西，最後都成了一團迷。當時沒有道明的言語，時間長了，就連自己，也說不清。</p><p> </p><p>從那個秋天開始，獨自慢慢回憶著之前的點滴，無論是微笑還是淚水，用有些抹不去的痕跡。那樣的痕跡曾是自己心中的疼與愉悅，從最初小孩子氣般的偏執到後來的堅持，直到看到自己的堅持最後瀰散在可笑的歲月裡時，最後的回憶裡卻不知道為什麼會有這樣的悸動為什麼會如此堅持。</p><p> </p><p>很多東西都忘了，時間蠶食著越來越模糊的記憶，不久，大概就會什麼都不知道了。不知道曾經有過的一切心情，不知道自己獨身一人的原因……很多時候，他想趁自己還能感受到當年那種心情的時候，好好地把一切都刻在心裡，那時心會很疼，可還是要記住，不然連疼痛都忘記的那天的到來，才更加可怕。</p><p> </p><p>太多的東西，忘記的是過程，記得的只是最後那微不足道的結果，就像失去了形容詞修飾的故事，乾澀而沒有美感。現在的龍一能憶起的，只剩下如同相片一般破碎的片段，或許那樣的相片裡有激動人心的細節，單在他越來越枯竭的腦海裡，能看到的只剩下永遠年少的面龐上那屬於青春的笑臉。</p><p> </p><p>姐姐相冊裡的故事，連自己也說不清了，那些青春的面龐轉而已經陌生，曾經被自己忽略或淡忘的東西，反而是在小侄女驚訝的表情裡才想起那時的場景，但表達出來的語氣，卻依舊平淡如風。</p><p> </p><p>坐在計程車上，約定的飯館越來越近，在這短短的20分鐘裡，龍一卻覺得自己好像越來越遠離著他們了，意識像是離開了自己的身體想要回到過去，而自己卻怎麼也抓不住。</p><p> </p><p>他知道自己時日不多了，去年秋天象是有預知一般，年少時代的所有記憶全部湧了上來，那是讓人覺得害怕的清晰，那些在歲月裡有意或無意被淡忘的片段直直地矗立在自己面前，他睜大了眼睛，那時他才拾回許許多多被遺忘的故事，許許多多被遺忘的‘原因’。</p><p> </p><p>像是這次的回憶耗盡了他畢生的精力，之後的龍一身體每況愈下，於是在有天身子板還好的一個秋天的上午，說了句我想去東京住幾個月，就在姐姐大兒子的陪伴下來到了東京。</p><p> </p><p>直到最後，還是離不開這裡。雖然在年少時代裡曾經和涼平流連於札幌的向日葵地裡，那時的太陽明亮地讓他多麼希望自己沒有來過東京。為什麼會有這樣的想法？當這樣想的時候心會疼，很疼……</p><p> </p><p>曾經，愛過一個人，愛得心都痛了。</p><p> </p><p>可是，現在，卻忘記愛過的是誰……為什麼愛了……</p><p> </p><p>以及，為什麼心，會如此的痛……</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我的叔叔，緒方龍一的過去，現在已經沒有多少人瞭解了。</p><p> </p><p>在將近半個世紀前，他曾是風彌一時的當紅組合成員。</p><p> </p><p>不是中間那個啦，是旁邊這個，看，這個小小的孩子，留著長頭髮的孩子，那個就是你們媽媽的叔叔，很厲害吧。</p><p> </p><p>像女孩子？有麼？媽媽覺得很帥啊……你看你看，一年比一年帥，怎樣？很驕傲吧~~~</p><p> </p><p>他們是w-inds.，對，w·i·n·d·s，w-inds.，w-inds. are ryohei keita and ryuichi，明白麼？</p><p> </p><p>哎呀~~臭小子，居然對這個不感興趣，你媽媽我可是看著這些長大的哦！！！</p><p> </p><p>對對對，雖然不是一個時代的了，但要是媽媽能生在那個時代多好，那我也絶對是一個fan啊，恩……現在也是啊~我現在還是他們的fans嘛////</p><p> </p><p>要是能生在一個時代多好，好多好多的事情，我就能瞭解了。</p><p> </p><p>不像現在，有些事情我能感覺到，但，卻永遠得不到答案。</p><p> </p><p>叔叔，什麼時候你能和我說說那些故事呢？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>每次看著坐在陽台上的叔叔，總會有這樣的錯覺。</p><p> </p><p>坐在椅子上的背影，光線突然刺眼，朦朧中，他的身後有一個清瘦的身影。</p><p> </p><p>像是一個少年的身形，有個高高個子的少年，面著叔叔的背影，向他走去。</p><p> </p><p>光線越來越刺眼，感覺那個少年像是攬住了叔叔的背，俯下身，溫柔地把頭靠在他的肩膀上。</p><p> </p><p>那一瞬間，原本頭髮斑白的叔叔，染上了黝黑的色彩，身形不再枯朽，而是健康的少年身段。</p><p> </p><p>光線真的太刺眼了，那樣的兩個人就這樣在光環下靜止著，溫柔的，讓人想落淚。</p><p> </p><p>那一刻，她覺得叔叔是否是回到了少年時代，回到了他一直追憶著的年華里。</p><p> </p><p>看著手上那一本本畫冊，看著畫冊上那站在叔叔身邊高瘦的身影，看著那站在這個身影旁笑得一臉燦爛的叔叔緒方龍一……</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>有些東西，要是當時沒有說，現在也就沒有必要說了。</p><p> </p><p>更何況，我一把年紀，什麼都忘記了……</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>2008.3.6 the end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>